This invention relates to inflatable webs that can be inflated to provide gas inflated cushioning for protective packaging applications. More particularly, this invention relates to improved inflatable webs and apparatus and process for inflating the inventive webs to provide gas inflated air cellular cushioning.
Air cellular cushioning materials are commonly used to protect articles during shipment. One such product is Bubble Wrap® air cellular cushioning sold by Sealed Air Corp. Air cellular cushioning is generally prepared at a production plant and shipped in rolls to distributors and end users. Since the rolls are bulky and have a large volume to weight ratio, shipping costs are relatively high. In addition, the large volume to weight ratio means that relatively large storage areas may be required for storing inventoried cushioning.
To address these issues, it has been proposed to provide inflatable webs shipped to an end user in a roll having a relatively low volume to weight ratio. The end user would then inflate the roll as needed. In general, such products have not been commercially significant because of the cost, complexity and reliability of the inflation equipment that is required or because of the complexity of the attendant inflation processes and techniques. These problems have, in turn, resulted in inconsistent inflation or difficulty in controlling the degree of inflation.
This invention provides inflatable webs that can be reliably and consistently inflated by end users to provide desired air cellular cushioning. The invention further provides a simplified apparatus adapted for inflation of the webs of the invention and an attendant simplified inflation method.